


Comfort

by SpyroForLife



Series: Tomco One-Shots [9]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Tom is stressed out and needs a hug. Marco is more than happy to provide.





	

Marco could tell Tom was tense as they played a video game together in Tom's room. The volume was turned up pretty loud, but it quickly became apparent why Tom was tense; every so often he could hear an indistinct roar somewhere outside the room that shook the entire palace.

After about the fifth time this happened, at which point Tom visibly flinched, Marco paused the game and set his controller down. “What is that?”

Tom scowled and put his own controller down. “Nothing. Can we get back to the game? We're kinda surrounded by skeletons.”

“I know, but something's bothering you.”

Tom's ears flattened, and he sat back, sighing. “That roaring is my dad. He's not really speaking English right now so it probably doesn't sound like much to you. But he's ordering the servants around, getting things ready for some big important dinner. I don't know.”

“Are you involved in it?”

“I should be. But I got tired of his yelling and left. He's not happy right now.”

“I can tell.” Marco looked up worriedly as another roar made the stalactites on the roof shake.

Tom wrapped his arms around his knees. “One of our dukes is coming over with his wife to discuss trade agreements and Dad wants them to be in a really good mood so he can get what he wants out of the bargain. So he's making the palace look really nice, making the cooks work overtime on the meal, they're giving all the walls in the dining hall a good scrubbing with blood... ridiculous, honestly. Who wants to eat in a room filled with the smell of blood?”

“Demons, I guess,” Marco said. He saw Tom glower and quickly said, “I mean, certain people might like that.”

“No, you're right, we are kinda expected to love blood. And honestly, I kinda do like the smell, but... I don't like the fact that you kinda have to, you know, hurt or kill people to get it out.”

“Yeah, that's... a bit of a problem,” Marco agreed. “So um... do you have to go to the dinner?”

“Yeah. I'm supposed to dress up and be there to look handsome and sophisticated. Dad talks about how great of a king I'll be, I sound agreeable, he makes the trading arrangements he wants. If things don't go well he'll have me intimidate them. Which I really don't want to have to do.” Tom rubbed his arm. “He... he's so strict, he wants me to be just like him once I'm king, but I don't want to be like that at all, I want to be... myself, you know?”

“And you should be yourself. Your dad might not like it, but... you should be free to live your own life.”

“It's easy to say that, but... I'm only fourteen. I kinda have to do what he tells me.” Tom stared off into space. “I wish Mom was still around.”

Marco didn't know much about Tom's mother. He didn't talk about her and Marco wasn't sure how to ask. Just from that small mention, Tom was growing teary-eyed. Not knowing what else to do, Marco scooted closer and pulled him into a hug.

Tom went rigid, a startled gasp escaping him. But he lifted his arms and hugged back, shoulders shaking. Marco patted his back, amazed at how warm he was. But just as he was leaning in to hold him closer, he realized Tom was sobbing.

Startled, Marco pushed him back to look at his face. “Are you okay?”

Tears were running down Tom's cheeks. He didn't speak, just grabbing Marco and pulling him back into the hug, crying against his chest. Marco had no idea how to handle this. He's never seen Tom cry before.

“Hey, it's okay...” Marco said gently, feeling Tom grip at his back. When he leaned away, the other tightened his hold, almost desperately.

“Don't go,” Tom pleaded.

After a moment, Marco realized that he was one of Tom's only friends, and the only family Tom had to speak of was his father. Marco knew for a fact that King Lucitor was an emotionally distant father who was never willing to be a source of comfort for Tom. He always pushed him away and told him to deal with his problems on his own.

“Oh,” Marco whispered, and leaned his chin on Tom's shoulder, waiting for him to calm down. “It's okay, I'm here for you.”

“S-sorry, it's just...” Tom took a deep breath, and said, “Very few people have... have ever hugged me.”

Marco's heart ached, and he stroked Tom's hair, hearing him exhale shakily. “I'm sorry to hear that... but I'm here. If you ever need comfort, I'll give it. I'll give you all the hugs you could ever want.”

Tom sighed, wiping his face off. Then he chuckled. “I know you will. You're a good person, and... I'm so glad I met you.”

There was another palace-shaking roar, a little more distant. One of Tom's ears flicked.

“Sounds like Dad is going outside. Maybe I won't be able to hear him from out there. But that means he's almost done with the preparations and he'll probably be coming back to tell me to get ready. You should go.”

Marco didn't move. “You'll be okay, right?”

“Sure.” Tom smiled weakly. “I've been through all this before.”

Marco slowly got up, and Tom did too. Marco looked at him for a few moments, not sure what to say. Then he reached out to his face, gently wiping his thumb under one of his eyes to remove a streak of tears. “You uh... missed a spot.”

Tom leaned his head ever so slightly into Marco's palm, eyes drifting shut. “Thanks.”

Marco wanted to stay, wanted to make sure Tom got through the evening okay, but he knew King Lucitor wouldn't allow him to go to this so-called important dinner. So he dropped his hand, and took out his dimensional scissors, opening them. “Um... so your eyes are still a bit red, but washing your face with cold water will help them go back to normal, and the flush in your cheeks will go away too, that way your dad won't know you were crying or anything... just wanted to let you know.”

“Heh. Thanks for the advice.” Tom hugged him one more time, affectionately nuzzling against Marco's neck, arms tight around him. Then he let go, taking a step back. His hand drifted along Marco's arm before dropping. “Can I call you afterward?”

“Of course.” Marco tore open a portal back to his house. “Good luck with the dinner. I'll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, talk to you later.” Tom waved to him as he left.

Once Marco was back in his room, he flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He knew Tom was lonely, but hadn't realized he was that starved for affection. Marco felt a flare of hate toward King Lucitor for being so neglectful, and wished he could talk him into being a better parent, but knew that it was useless at this point. The old demon was absolutely set in his ways. So Marco would have to do the next best thing. He would be there for Tom, to comfort him, to hug him and talk to him any time something bothered him... his friend was deserving of so much love, and if no one else was going to give it to him, Marco would.


End file.
